


Концерт

by Atex



Series: Genevieve knows [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, J2, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Затрудняюсь сказать, в какой период происходит действие. Когда-то... :)





	Концерт

Джаред торопливо натягивает джинсы, прыгая по комнате, словно семнадцатилетний подросток, с зажатым в зубах телефоном. Он уже застегивает молнию и хватает с тумбочки шапку, когда со стороны ванной раздается насмешливый голос Женевьев:  
— На свидание опаздываешь? — жена стоит в дверном проеме, наблюдая за его акробатическими этюдами с одеждой.

 

— Не смефно. Я и пфафда опафдыфаю, — бормочет Падалеки и наконец выплевывает телефон изо рта.

 

— И куда же ты собрался в пятницу вечером?

 

— На концерт. Я тебе говорил, — Джаред предупреждающе вскидывает руки, как бы говоря: «полегче, милая, всё согласовано». Но жена и не думает сердиться, она откровенно наслаждается видом растрепанного и растерянного Джареда. Она прекрасно помнит о концерте. Сложно забыть, когда твоя вторая половинка жужжит об этом за каждым ужином и перед сном.

 

— Спасибо, Джаред, я помню, — она поправляет влажные после душа волосы. — Иди, иначе опоздаешь.

 

Он не успевает ответить, как телефон начинает вибрировать и заливаться очередной любимой песней, которую Джаред поставил недавно на звонок.

 

— О, черт, — раздосадовано выдыхает Падалеки.

 

— Беги быстрее, милый. Время пошло, тик-так, — всё так же насмешливо произносит Женевьев.

 

Джаред быстро подскакивает к ней и целует в щеку.

 

— Увидимся завтра, Жен.

 

— Если тебя не убьют за опоздание, то конечно.

 

— Вообще не смешно, — хмуро ворчит Джаред под ор надрывающегося динамика. Он бросает еще один взгляд на телефон и срывается с места. Уже на лестнице его настигает голос жены как контрольный выстрел в спину:  
— Ты навыворот надел рубашку.

 

Джаред на мгновение прикрывает глаза и стонет. Но даже это не может заставить его остановиться. Он вихрем проносится по лестнице и вылетает за дверь.

 

Когда входная дверь громко хлопает, Женевьев неспешно подходит к окну и пытается разглядеть сквозь листву деревьев припаркованный у подъездной дорожки автомобиль. Жаль будет пропустить шоу под названием «Ты снова опоздал». Но ничего не видно, кроме частого мельтешения клетчатой рубашки Джареда сквозь листву, которое создает впечатление, что Падалеки словно верный пес вертится вокруг чего-то (или кого-то). Она поворачивается к тумбочке и видит два билета, лежащие на гладкой светло-бежевой поверхности.

 

— Ох, милый… Я бы тебя убила за такое, — только и вздыхает она. Потом прикрывает глаза и считает до десяти: «Один, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь…»

 

— Привет, Жен! Это я, — раздается в прихожей голос одновременно со звуком открывающегося замка. — Джей забыл билеты.

 

— Поднимайся, они тут, — привычно отзывается Женевьев и идет навстречу единственной несбывшейся любви своего мужа, удивляясь, как она раньше не поняла очевидный факт. Хотя, с другой стороны, эти двое до сих пор не поняли, в чем тут дело, и не ей открывать им глаза. Женевьев не ревнует. Ревновать — значит признать. Она мило улыбается:  
— Привет, Дженсен.


End file.
